Be there
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Originally this fic is in Spanish. However most of the readers don't understand Spanish so... This is a Sirius/Ginny fic with an eventually Harry/Ginny relationship. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Given the recent comments, I apologize if I make Sirius look like a pedophile** **\- although maybe it is, but it's not a big measure.** **Honestly that is NOT the intention, given the fact that it does NOT delve into the romance between Sirius and Ginny. Yes, I am also aware of the ages of each one.** **I did not want to delve into that part because the first two chapters are more to tell facts than to recreate them. Unfortunately, the story had to be that way because the main idea -the one that motivated me to do the fic in the first place- is going to be developed in the third chapter, which is the end of the day.** **Of course, there are other ways in which I could relate to Sirius and Ginny but as I said above, the main idea does not allow me at all.**

 **I respect your opinion, seriously. What I regret is that If you get a bad impression of the fic. This is the first time I write for Harry Potter after all.**

* * *

During their stay at Grimmauld Place, Ginny and Sirius became good friends. Very good friends. It was as if everything clicked between them. Both enjoyed making jokes, sometimes they stayed late at night sharing anecdotes. Of course, they had their little "dates" at the expense of Molly Weasley, who did everything possible to prevent Ginny and Sirius from cohabiting more than they should.

In spite of enjoying laughing side by side, their unexpected friendship became stronger when, without being conscious, they began to share their demons. To say that Sirius was shocked by the story of Ginny's first year at Hogwarts would be a great underestimation. Despite their tragic stories, they discovered that something more than jokes united them ...

Then everything took a full turn of 180 °. The friction began to happen, the long glances during dinner, the space between their bodies when they talked was reduced more and more. Until one night, while they were discussing Hogwarts, the current situation plus Harry's behavior, somewhere in Sirius' story both were close enough where the slightest movement could make their bodies brush. The next thing Sirius knew was how Ginny's warm lips pressed firmly to his.

The speed with which her face flushed was something Sirius would not forget so easily. Nor the fact that she did not apologize for her audacity. In fact, she said absolutely nothing for a long time. Sirius thought she must be stunned; Why wouldnt she be? she had just kissed a thirty-something fugitive "killer" in the same house where her 4 brothers and their parents - her extremely overprotective mother - slept. At least they assumed they did it.

However, the whisper that was expelled from her lips took him out of his reverie.

" Good night, Siri. " - As if he was an animal, she got up slowly without stopping looking at him. There was something in her eyes, something he could not decipher at the time but it was familiar. It was not until he was lying in a bed that he could name that look: desire.

He had not seen the desire in a woman's eyes for 12 years, but this _young_ girl - _very_ young - looked at him briefly as if he were the last chocolate chip cookie that Molly had baked. Although the description of the feeling did not sound sexy at all, it was the one that came closest to her.

The following days after the kiss were normal, it was as if the kiss had not happened at all. Sirius decided to go with the younger Weasley. Although the short looks that Tonks gave him had not gone unnoticed. He knew that Hermione and Ginny shared a room, Tonks sometimes accompanied them for what could be said that they were growing nearby. If Ginny told her about kissing him toTonks, he could not tell, but he was sure Hermione did not know anything. If she had known, Molly would be confronting him at that moment.

The days continued. The routine in the house of the Blacks - to everyone's displeasure - remained firmly: breakfast, cleaning, more cleaning, lunch, back to cleaning, cleaning more thoroughly, tea time, returned to clean ... had already been mentioned cleaning thoroughly? ... dine, sleep. It was definitely not the best summer for anyone, but they had no other options. With the attack on the Burrow - home of the Weasleys - it was not safe for them to be in sight, nor did they have anywhere to go.

" Hey Siri. " - Ginny's voice brought him back to reality. She smiled at him as she was leaning against the door frame. Sirius raised his questioning eyebrows. " I need help lifting some boxes. "

This was new. Ginny _never_ asked for help because of what her brothers said. She was too independent and proud to do it. It should be something very important for her to come to him, considering all the dark objects that resided in the house he got up and then follow her to the room closest to that of his dead and deadly brother: Regulus Black.

I remembered vaguely having heard her say that she had cleaned the room to which they were heading, so she must have left some boxes to clean. However, once inside the room he realized that everything was impeccable. Frowning, he turned to her with questions in his mouth; questions that were never verbally asked by the obstruction of a pair of lips. On tiptoe in front of him, Ginny joined her lips with the of him while clinging to his neck.

He stepped back, interrupting the kiss to look at her face. There it was again; that look full of emotions where only one predominated: desire. Dragging her head towards his, Sirius pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

It had been a while since she started her fourth year at Hogwarts. She tried to be more applied to perform her tasks before the weekend, which led to more normal time in the library. Her boyfriend, Michael, was being weighed by the fact that they did not spend much time together, but Ginny decided to ignore his tirade. She worked hard in her classes, obtaining the best grades in almost all her classes except for History of magic - it was not possible to stay awake -. In Potions she was cooperative with the theory of each potion they made, despite being a garbage for the practices. However, no matter how applied you are, in the eyes of Professor Snape the Gryffindors were only incompetent in his class, taking as an example Hermione.

Then there was Quidditch. Due to Harry's suspension to perform the sport, she had to take his place since she was the one who had the most skill to be Seeker, although her true position was Huntress. On the other hand, that did not stop her from getting the Snitch under the noses of Cho Chang - Harry's love interest.

A normal boyfriend would be happy for her victory despite having competed against his team, however for Michael it was not. Instead of congratulating her, he shouted at her for having done ashamed of his team stealing the Snitch. Ginny was stupefied throughout his speech until, angered by Michael's impudence, she launched her famous Bat-bogey thus filling the face of her "boyfriend" of annoying bats.

" In case it had not been clear, we've broken up! " - Ginny shouted at Ravenclaw that he shouted as he tried, futilely, to drive away the bats.

From there things went more quiet for Ginny; she studied, she spent more time knowing her roommates, she made Neville meet Luna ... then she came the Army of Dumbledore (DA). The fact that Harry was a great teacher did not was very surprised, however the fact that he decided to do it was something shocking for her. Everyone who truly knew Harry would know that he never liked being the center of attention, but here he was, in front of almost 50 students from all the houses, less Slytherins, teaching defense spells.

She had to admit that the looks of pride she received from Harry caused a feeling warm in her chest, but noticing how he was getting closer and closer to Cho it demonstrated what she already knew months ago: Harry would never look at her with other eyes. On the other hand, there was a pair of dark eyes that did not stop seeing her. Dean Thomas; Harry, Neville and Ron's roommate, gave a small smile to the be caught looking at her. She sent another smile into consideration.

With the exile of Professor Dumbledore, the situation at Hogwarts was cold and alarming. Which is why Harry, with Hermione's help, scheduled more DA meetings. The trips to Hogsmeade were canceled, the festivities were paused, classes had become somewhat heavy. They were literally prisoners. That made her think of Sirius; more than ever she understood his desperation to be locked in the house that both he hated.

She decided to dine in the kitchen at Hogwarts that night, she did not want to see the toad face of Umbridge It was hard to see her and not try to bewitch her. Despite the enthusiasm of the elves domestic by her presence, managed to convince her to take more food with her. Yet it was a few hours before the curfew, so she decided to take a walk on the court of Quidditch - it was forbidden to play it at a general level.

When she felt that her body was already cold enough she decided to return to the castle. However, the flash of a movement made her turn quickly with her wand in the hand. She looked around for any threat until her eyes remained trapped in a dog near the Forbidden Forest. The animal was familiar but not she could remember why, until the dog winked at her.

Sirius

 _What was he doing here? Why was he here? Has something happened? Dad suffered another attack?_

Worried, she followed him to the Boxer Willow, which was a large tree with multiple and long branches that moved when someone approached it. However something amazing had happened; the tree stopped its branches after Sirius had bit a root. Confused followed the dog into a hole in the tree by which Sirius of slipped. She followed him somewhat fearfully.

A door appeared in front of her, which opened to reveal a somewhat dusty room.

She recognized the room as the House of Screams, which many claim is haunted she remembered the story of how Sirius met for the first time, face to face, with Harry in that place.

She turned to find that Sirius had stopped being the dog. She was about to question his presence when he surprised her with a sweeping kiss. Could not avoid moan in her mouth as she felt his lips against hers, which were cold due to her exposure to the field.

Surrounding Sirius's neck, she stood on tiptoe as she deepened the kiss. Soon, the tunic she wore on top of her uniform disappeared. Sirius took her by the waist to lift her up, she wrapped her legs around his hip. As satisfying as the kiss was, she wanted to know the reason for his presence.

" Si ... Sirius ... " - she called him between kisses - " What ... have you ... done here? "

" I needed you. I could not stand another minute in that house. " - Sirius said nibbling her neck. Ginny moaned softly as she felt the warm hands of Sirius on her cold back.

" It's dangerous, Sirius. The Dementors could find you! "

" I will take the risk… "

In the distance, in the Gryffindor tower, there was a sleepy Harry Potter. Voldemort had not done stopped tormenting him in his dreams with his visions. He removed the sheets from his body, he took his wand plus a book as he made his way to the common room.

After settling himself in front of the scant fire in the fireplace, Harry prepared to read the book of Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, it was impossible to concentrate on the book. With a resigned sigh he closed the book, but he was struck by a piece of parchment that fell when he placed the book at his side.

It was the Map of the Marauders.

 _What was it doing there?_

Shrugging his shoulders, he took it. With a light tap of his wand, he pronounced the password: _I solemnly swear that I am not doing anything good_. The map opened showing all the people and / or animals that resided at Hogwarts. With a fast checking, he checked Umbridge's location who apparently was in her bedroom. The only point that still remained was that of Hagrid, which should not be strange considering the amount of animals that were under his care.

Already prepared to close the map, another point caught his attention: Ginny Weasley. according to the map, she was moving through the Quidditch field. It was 4:30 am, _what was she supposed to do? raised at this time ?._ The flights were also prohibited, of course she was the sister of Fred and George, had a natural instinct to break the rules. Although he was not who to talk. He watched as her point approached the doors of Hogwarts. Not far from the point of Ginny had another one, it was …

Padfoot.

 _What was Sirius doing at Hogwarts? Why did not he tell him? Had anything happened in the Order? But if so, why did they send Sirius? Dumbledore does not …_

The Fat Lady's door opened slightly, a figure slipped through the darkness from the common room. Harry squeezed his wand, lowered his eyes to the map to see the point of Ginny next to hers. Padfoot was gone.

" Ginny " - Harry called in a low voice. He heard a slight gasp from the girl in question.

" Harry? " - whispered Ginny turning in search of the owner of the voice. - " It's you? "

" Yes. " - Harry said getting up from the couch. Ginny fixed her gaze on the boy next to the chimney. - " What were you doing out so late? "

" I could ask you the same thing. "

" I never sleep at night, nightmares do not allow me " - admitted Harry. - " What did you do in the stands? "

" How do you know ...? " - Ginny interrupted herself when performing the hit. - " The map of the Marauders? "

Now Harry was surprised: " Do you know the map? "

That earned him a snort from Ginny.

" Of course I know Harry. The twins showed it to me after having it found. I had it for a while in my second year here. " - Ginny said shrugging.

Harry was stunned with that revelation. _Ginny had the map? Why does not she said before?_

 **When would that be an idiot? After you ignored her last summer? After what happened in the Chamber of Secrets?** \- a voice in his head recriminated.

During their internal debate, Ginny made her way to the stairs of the bedroom of the girls, but stopped after climbing the first step.

" Besides ... " - she said attracting Harry's attention. - " Two of its creators had talked me about it. "

* * *

Everything was a disaster.

Voldemort broke into the Department of Mysteries in search of a kind of ... prophecy. He tortured Harry in front of my eyes while a Death Eater had his wand in my throat.

My foot folded.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna had minor injuries, however it was Harry who brought the greater blow; Sirius died. He fell through the Veil in front of Harry. I knew that Sirius and Bellatrix fought a duel, the irritable laughter of the Death Eater was not a sound you could ignore.

Everyone, including Harry, was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. For some reason, Madam Pomfrey placed me on the stretcher farthest from the group. Despite the strange look that the healer directed, Ginny appreciated the solitude that surrounded her to think.

Sirius was dead.

Her best friend died; she could not help him.

I assumed that he was now in a better place next to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He met again with his best friend. Now he could take care of Harry with them.

The healer let them go back to the Gryffindor Tower the next morning, however she asked her to stay a moment longer. Ginny frowned at the potions that Madam Pomfrey was placing in front of her.

" Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but what are all those potions for? " - Ginny asked confused.

" They are for you, Miss Weasley. " - answered the healer stopping the supply of potions. - " I detected traces of the Cruciatus curse on your system. Given your current _situation_ you must ingest all these potions.

" For a hurt ankle? " - Ginny questioned raising her eyebrows.

The healer stared at her for a long moment before letting out a long sigh. Ginny was confused with the healer's attitude. - " Is something wrong? "

" Miss Weasley, have you had your period, recently? "

Ginny paused a moment to think. With the eve of exams approaching, the teachers had been leaving more jobs and homework to the students. She had not been aware of her menstrual cycle, ironic though, how can you overlook the fact that you bleed and the cramps that persist?

" Miss Weasley? "

The healer's voice brought her to the present. She looked at the healer before shaking her head. - " You have a boyfriend, are not you, Miss Weasley? "

Ginny shook her head again. Madam Pomfrey frowned a little at her response.

" What is wrong with me? "

" I would not say something is wrong with you, Miss Weasley, at least not in the way you imagine. " - said the healer vaguely. Ginny looked at her questioningly. - " You're pregnant. "

I was pregnant.

... And the father of his son had just died.


	2. Chapter 2

" _After the storm comes the calm_ "

That is a very common phrase among Muggles. Of course, due to her stay among them Ginny has been able to understand more the culture and way of living of these people without magic. However, how had she ended up living among the Muggles?

To summarize the whole event; After telling her parents about her condition, it can be said that the look of disappointment in the eyes of her parents was much more painful than the slap that her mother gave her when revealing who was the father of her baby. At first there were a few tense minutes where Ginny guessed that her parents were trying to assimilate the new information. Imagine her surprise when they asked ...

" He ... did he get over, honey? Did he make you do something you did not want? " - her father asked her with trembling words. Ginny opened her mouth, surprised.

" Do not! No no! " - Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head quickly. - " He ... Sirius would not be able … "

" You can trust us, Ginny. " - Her mother said approaching her daughter. - " If he cheated on you … "

" No, mom! It was not so! I swear. " - Ginny assured her parents. However, the look her mother gave her paralyzed her.

" So ... So you're saying that ... you _opened your legs_ to a man who could very well be your father? Is that it, Ginny? " - questioned her mother squeezing her hands on the apron she wore. - " Ginevra answers. "

Ginny had fixed her eyes on the ground when she was called by her full name. Her silence answered the questions of her mother, who did not hesitate a second to raise her daughter's hand. Her _only_ daughter acting like a ... like a scarlet woman.

The result of that discussion was her exile from the house.

However, nothing hurt her more than seeing her brothers do nothing. They had stood there, silent while their mother was downloading all her things. She could not decipher if they were dazed or angry at her when she heard her mother's incessant screams calling her a scarlet woman.

From there she walked and walked without a fixed direction. The stars of the night sky were her only guide until she stumbled because she was staring at them. At last the tears welled up in her eyes; tears that refused to appear in the infirmary of Hogwarts nor in the house of her parents.

She spent a long time sobbing until she calmed down; however, it took several breaths before she could be stable. She had many things to think about, responsibilities to face: first I had to find a place to spend the night, it was not safe for her - or for anyone really - to be outside, except at night. She also had to get a job, maybe in Tom's bar, he's a very good person. I could take advantage of summer vacations to look for a job ... 

But ... What would happen to Hogwarts? Would not I study there again? Well, without money I could not buy this year's materials. Also, I could not get pregnant to a school where gossip runs faster than air. 

Nymphadora Tonks was not happy. 

To begin with, her mother's cousin - who happens to be her cousin too - had died. They committed a terrible injustice with him to finally die without solving it. On the other hand was Remus, who refused to admit that he loved her; How can he be so selfish? He knows she loved him, that she did not care about his lycanthropy, but he still refused to take that step with her. 

She had just disappeared from the Harry Potter room after leaving the communiqué for the reading of Sirius's will at Gringotts, the only magical bank led by goblins. She still had another release to deliver; Due to Harry's safety, Tonks being an Auror was allowed to deliver the letter. She had asked to hand over the Weasleys as well because she wanted to visit Ginny. 

A few months after the boys left for Hogwarts last year, she had found Sirius drinking at the kitchen table with a bottle of Fire Whiskey in his hand. After stumbling to get to him she had sat beside him; He handed her the bottle without saying anything. No one said anything for a long time until a tired sigh was heard from him. 

_" I need you ... to do something for me, Dora. "_ \- Sirius said taking the bottle from her hands. 

_" I'm not going to buy you cigarettes. "  
_

 _" I want you to take care of her. "_ \- Sirius said ignoring the comment of the girl, who was looking confused. - _" Ginny. "_

Tonks awoke abruptly from her reverie as she fell to the floor; What happened? she looked around for signs of death, but only found one ... trunk? What was a trunk doing in the woods? Probably it had thrown here.

" Sorry. " - a voice made that Tonks will turn quickly with her wand at hand; there was Ginny, in front of her. - " Hello Tonks "

" Ginny? What are you doing here? " - Ginny shrugged as she took the trunk. - " Wait, where are you going? Did something happen at the Burrow? "

" You look like Hermione. " - Ginny commented without her usual laughing personality. - " There is no danger in the Burrow. "

" But then, where do you go? "

" Anywhere. I'm exiled, Tonks. "

Tonks was not prepared to hear those words; Did they kick her out of her house? Why? Her internal questions must have reflected them because Ginny proceeded to answer: - " I'm pregnant, Tonks. It's Sirius's baby. "

" What ... what ?! " - exclaimed Tonks in dismay, when had this happened? - " Ho ... how ...? "

" You see Tonks, when two people love each other … "

" Do not give me the _talk_! " - Tonks exclaimed interrupting her.

" You asked. " - Ginny said shrugging. Seconds later she frowned. - " What are you doing here? Did something happen with Harry? "

" N..no, I ... I came to ... give you this. " - Tonks said taking the letter out of her pockets.

" To me? What is it? "

" A subpoena; Soon will be read the last will of Sirius. "

From there things took a certain direction. She went to live with Tonks despite her refusal, a few weeks later the read of Sirius's will where she had met Harry; his surprise was not greater than her, however they were for different reasons: he looked emaciated, he had big dark circles on his face, it seemed he had lost weight too ...

She was rich.

Sirius had left her his personal vault; Harry inherited the vault of the Black family plus Grimmauld Place. Ginny was immobile for a long time until Remus touched her shoulder; He knew about the baby. Tonks had told her she had confessed to him during the dinner the three had a week ago. Harry had not stopped looking at her with confusion and ... something else, she did not know what it was ... After that day they had shared one or another letter.

Halfway through that summer, another letter had come from Harry; he wanted to know if it was true about her pregnancy. Apparently Ron had told him about it, then he had made the connection with the night they met in the common room at Hogwarts. It had been two weeks before he wrote to her again asking if he could be part of the life of his godfather's son; she accepted.

Tonks did not let her work at Tom's bar, she made Remus help her study for her fifth year. They had spoken to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about their studies until they reached an agreement: they would attend half a year (until the Christmas holidays), from there Remus would help her prepare for the exams she would take in the summer of next year. 

" Come on, Ginny! you can do it! " - Tonks yelled as she held her tightly by the hand. The other side was also held by a very dazed Remus.

" **Look Padfoot!** " - exclaimed James Potter very exalted. - " **Look at Moony's face. As in the birth of Harry**. " 

" **James! What are you thinking about?!** " - Lily reproaches her husband - " **It's the birth of Sirius' son and you ... it still feels strange to say it**. " 

" **Oh, come on. 500 galleons to what is a boy.** " - James said looking at his wife with amusement. 

" **We're dead, James. We do not have money.** " - Lily answered with a slight frown. 

" **A bet is a bet. Even in "the hereafter"** \- James said shrugging. 

" **... Well, 500 galleons that is a girl**. " - Lily accepted. - " **Imagine, the biggest womanizer in Hogwarts having a girl …** " 

" No, I can not! No longer! " - Ginny yelled while sobbing. They had been in labor for hours, but the baby was very stubborn. Even now, nine months later, he or she does not want to be seen. They did not even know if it was a boy or a girl.

" You're strong Ginny, you can do it. " - Tonks assured her by her side. - " You are a very powerful witch and you are going to be an incredible mother. " 

" Do you really think so? " - Ginny asked in a whisper. 

" Totally. "

Mrs. Potter ended up being the winner after all. She was covered with a white blanket, Astrid Helena Black; with her skin still flushed, a lot of curly black hair, cheeks a little plump, with her mother's nose and her father's mouth. There she was, the first-born of Sirius Orion Black and Ginevra Molly Weasley, wrapped in the protective arms of her young mother.

" **Oh, Sirius**. " - Lily whispered looking at the baby. - " **She is so beautiful**. " 

" **She is.** " - Sirius assured with a small smile. James put his arms around them. 

" **Imagine if she had been born in our time**. " - James commented with nostalgia - " **She and Harry would have grown as brothers**. "

" **They will be very close**. " - Lily said smiling. - " **My baby loves them.** " 

In the room were Remus and Tonks, who did not stop giving small jumps to load the baby. Ginny looked worriedly at Remus who had simply shrugged. 

" Oh, can I ?! may l?! " - she exclaimed silently, Tonks. 

" That, honey, is your cousin Tonks. " - Ginny commented softly to her daughter. - " She will take care of you as long as she does not drop you … " 

" I will not do it! " - assured Tonks. Remus snorted. 

" Did you hear that? That's Uncle Moony. He's going to pretend he did not see you making a joke or poking around in the kitchen. " - Ginny said to her baby smiling. - " But he's going to be behind you to do the homework. "

 **Sirius and James gave a long laugh**. 

" Come on, Ginny. Do not be Cruel ". - Tonks growled. Ginny motioned for her to come closer. Remus was behind them as a precaution. - " Oh my ... she's beautiful. "

" She is my daughter Tonks, she has to. " - Ginny replied with a mocking smile.

Tonks spent some time with the baby until she gave her, reluctantly, to a very nervous Remus. 

" How are you nervous? " - Ginny asked to annoy him. - " You held Harry when he was a baby. "

" Yes, but that was a long time ago. " - Remus defended himself. The baby moved opening her mouth until she was rearranged. Remus did not look away. 

" **He will not do it …** " - Lily threatened to see Remus. 

However he did it; Like a dog looking for food or a police dog, Remus sniffed at the baby for a few seconds. Tonks gasped and Ginny frowned. Remus looked up in embarrassment: - " I ... I'm sorry. It's the wolf ... it has to recognize her … " 

" As long as you do not print on her. " - Ginny commented seriously. A week before Ginny went into labor, Tonks had got a few days off and both had spent time watching movies: Twilight was one of them. 

" What ... what? " - Remus asked with flushed cheeks.

" The movie Remus. That of the vampire, the muggle and the wolf. " - Tonks said making him remember.

" Oh "

A knock at the door startled Ginny; Who played? Afraid she might be the enemy, Ginny looked at Tonks and Remus with concern only to see a Tonks with white hair. Regularly, when Tonks was nervous, her hair turned white. However, Tonks did not get nervous in the attacks ... 

" Can we come in? " - spoke who played. Ginny gasped as she watched the blue eyes of her oldest brother: Bill. 

" Bill? " - Ginny questioned in a low voice. Behind her brother was her other older brother: Charlie. - " Charlie? What? How did you know ...? "

" I ... I warned them. " - Tonks said still with white hair. - " Well, actually Charlie. I do not know how Bill found out. "

" We were together. " - Charlie replied shrugging. - " We had hours in the waiting room, they should change all those bloody furniture. "

" Do not blasphemy here. " - Ginny said still stunned; her brothers were here.

" Well, that's very hypocritical of you Gin-Gin. " - Bill said smiling. - " Some of your ... blasphemies made the women healers all over the wing blush. "

Ginny blushed now. : - " So, what are you doing here? "

" I thought it was obvious. " - Charlie commented as both brothers approached their little sister. - " We come to apologize. "

" Also to meet the youngest Weasley. " - Bill commented smiling, but his smile then fell. Tonks and Remus left the room after leaving the baby in her crib. - " Ginevra, I have no words for you to know how sorry we are. There are already two occasions when you need us and none was there for you. "

" You did not send me your annual Christmas letter. I wrote to Mom but she did not tell me about you. It was when I received the letters from the twins; What happened Ginevra? Because you did? " - Charlie asked uncomfortably.

" Sirius ... I liked him. " - Ginny said shrugging. - " It was not love, neither from him nor from me. It was just ... I was there and he was there. "

" Wait, Sirius? _Sirius Black_? - Charlie questioned surprised. Ginny looked at him confused but still nodded. - " How did you meet the fugitive? " 

It was not until the healer reported that visiting hours ended that a deranged Charlie left the room. Bill knew about Sirius's condition because he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, so he had been at Grimmauld Place, but when they had started classes at Hogwarts their parents had returned to the Burrow and Bill had returned to Egypt to organize the papers he needed to transfer to England again. Currently, Bill works at Gringotts.

Charlie knew about our father's attack last year, he knew our family had moved in the summer, but he did not know where we had gone. Grimmauld Place was under the spell of Fidelius, plus it would be a risk for Sirius to write about him to Charlie; the owls could have been intercepted. She had not seen Charlie since her freshman year at Hogwarts; With his work in Romania, traveling was difficult. 

Just one more day.

Somehow they had convinced the healers to keep Ginny the rest of the week in St. Mungo, so she could learn basic techniques to take care of her daughter: changing diapers, crying spells - being a mother now, she had a special permission to perform a small _specific_ group of spells, she was still under age; she could not perform magic outside of Hogwarts until she was older. -, etc. 

Remus and Tonks split the nights to keep her company while Bill came in the morning and Charlie some afternoons. Ginny still was not surprised when Bill told her that he had been dating Fleur.

Her baby; Astrid, was very active contrary to babies in general, according to the healers. However, she slept a lot at night, which Ginny was grateful for. While Bill was going to buy breakfast, Ginny was responsible for collecting all of her belongings and Astrid's when she felt the pecking of an owl in the window; Hedwig was there. 

She gave way to the owl, who went to refresh herself from the glass she had previously been using. With a shrug, she started to open Harry's parchment; the twins had left Hogwarts. They made one last joke to Umbridge which involved many fireworks during one of the lunches. Ginny smiled wistfully. 

There was something else written in the letter: Professor McGonagall had announced that the weekend before his departure from Hogwarts there was a trip to Hogsmeade. Since no student could go out in the rest of the year, she had thought it was appropriate to go. However, that was not what surprised Ginny. Harry had invited her out. 

_Wait to?_

The doorbell was ringing. Many times. 

Ginny had been studying after having fed Astrid - she was already a month and a half - when the doorbell started ringing. The one who played must have been in a hurry because he or she kept ringing the bell. Since around the house she had bought along with Tonks had a spell that barred the passage of people with bad intentions, she approached the window closest to the entrance door. 

Her father was there. 

Ginny had been paralyzed until her wrist began to vibrate; Astrid was moving in her crib. Noises from the door must be bothering her. She quickly went to open the door; her father was startled by the abruptness with which the door was opened, but nothing prepared him for the vision before him: his daughter, his girl had changed quickly. Of course, that happened after a pregnancy. Her hair still held that glow of a pregnant woman who for a moment thought he was looking at his wife when she had given birth to Bill. 

" Ginny? Are you your darling? " - Arthur asked stunned. He had to make sure that the girl in front of him was her baby.

" Daddy? " - Ginny whispered just as surprised as her father. Before she could even open her mouth to ask questions, she found herself in the arms of her father who held her firmly to his chest. Ginny surrounded him slowly; almost making sure that her father, in fact, was there. - " Daddy… "

" Oh, my baby ... " - Arthur murmured caressing the long hair of his daughter. 

After a long conversation father and daughter with tears and forgiveness, Arthur had apologized again for what happened with the doorbell; he had been enraptured by the artifact. Ginny updated her father with her new life, who looked surprised and stunned by the events that surrounded his daughter. They had also talked about Harry and their recent relationship. 

" Do you think he knew? " - Arthur asked after a moment of silence. 

" Who knew what? : - Ginny asked confused after placing sandwiches in front of her father.

" Sirius. Do you think he knew about pregnancy? " - The question surprised Ginny. - " He left you his cellar. Do not be offended darling, but a person does not leave that much money to someone they just met. It would make more sense if he left it to Hermione or Ron because they helped him escape, but he left it to you. "

Ginny thought for a moment about her father's words before answering. She had raised those doubts more than once. : - " After our last ... meeting ... we did not see each other again until what happened in the Ministry. I do not think he knew that since it was he who cast the contraceptive spell. I had investigated with Remus and Tonks but none of them could give me a valid enough answer so I decided to forget the subject. "

" How have you been adapting with the baby? "

" We have been fine. She is very energetic in the mornings, eats a lot and cries a lot in the afternoon but in the evenings she is calmer. I regularly wake up to change their diapers until around 5am I feed her. From that point on I dedicate myself to study my spells but only the theoretical part and the movements of the wand. Tonks takes care of Astrid while Remus and I go to Grimmauld Place to practice the spells. "

" Astrid? " - Arthur questioned surprised. - " It's a girl? "

Ginny laughed softly at her father's reaction. Women in the Weasley family were as scarce as luxuries. : - " Yes Dad. You have a granddaughter. In fact, I had to open the door quickly before you wake her up. "

His father was still blushing as they climbed the stairs to the room she shared with her daughter. The house was not very big but neither was it small, it was spacious, it had two rooms, a bathroom in the hall, a living room, kitchen and a yard. When Tonks had missions, Bill would spend the night with them, sometimes he had brought Fleur with whom she had a relatively good relationship. "

Her father gasped once he was inside the room painted a very soft purple. It was a simple and pleasant room to look at. However, Arthur Weasley was more focused on looking at the white crib that contained a sleeping baby with a shock of black hair on it. With silent steps he had approached his granddaughter, who slept without worry. Some tears came from Arthur to see the great resemblance that his granddaughter had with his daughter - her mother - only freckles.

" She is identical to you. " - Even though he was not looking her straight in the eye, Ginny knew that her father's whisper had been directed at her.

" Seriously? " - Ginny whispered back. She watched as his father nodded.

This was a somewhat bittersweet scene for Ginny: despite being happy with how her father tried to return to be part of her life and that of her daughter, she would have liked her mother was part of that too. Her father said that eventually her mother would come, but that she was still hurt by the circumstances.

Her father visited her with some regularity, although he did it in disguise so as not to arouse suspicion due to the recent attacks on the Muggle community by Voldemort. In one or two of his visits, somehow, he had managed to bring Harry with him even for a few minutes. The couple had thanked him many times. However, in another of his visits her father had brought two visitors with him; the Twins. 

To say that his visit was interesting would be a great underestimation but she was happy to be reunited with her family again. She knew that her mother and Ron would be harder to deal with, however, Percy was an even more impossible subject.

Her daughter was about to turn 4 months so Tonks had organized a photo shoot to celebrate.

" It's a baby Tonks. " - Ginny said to an excited Tonks. - " I do not think she enjoy or remember any of this. Also, since we left the hospital you have not stopped taking photos with a magic camera and a Muggle too. "

" More reason still to do it. " - Tonks replied. - " The memory of her fourth month of life with her family. "

So that's how they found themselves a month before she started her exams. Tonks had brought a magical photographer who had decorated the room with very nice baby themes. They were not very feminine but were more of a neutral environment: they had decided to use the theme of the constellations. The session had to be divided into two parts since not all the acquaintances were available for an exact day, so it was divided in this way:

Tonks, Remus and Charlie would make the first part, since Charlie had to return to Romania had to be in the first part.

For the second were Bill, Fleur, the twins and their father. It was very funny since the twins made funny faces in the photographs until they decided to pose properly for the end.

She had had her little session with her daughter. Just them; mother and daughter. Until Harry appeared next to Fleur that day. It had taken a lot of persuasion to encourage him to join them, but in the end he did and the photos were impressive with them three. 

She was nervous.

Dumbledore had died and Harry had broken up with her.

Snape was now the Director of Hogwarts.

Despite the bad news, there were few good ones: she had reconciled with her mother and Ron, Tonks was pregnant with Remus. Once reconciled with her mother. Once reconciled with her mother, she had not wanted to return to the Burrow again. She was not feeling well. At least for now she did not. Her parents do not agree with her decision. However, not everything was happiness because her mother raised a delicate issue; money.

Her father was aware of the inheritance. Her mother, on the other hand, was not. Ginny supposed that her mother believed that Tonks helped her financially, she did not get her out of her mistake. In theory she can not get anything out of the vault because she was a minor, so Tonks - as guardian of the vault - is in charge of making the retreats. She had to take her mother out of her mistake at that moment, since she was going to find out in the same way. She still could remember the words of her mother when she found out: _That ... bastard knew about Astrid?_ She had not yet been able to identify who was more surprised by my mother's brusque words; my father or me

Now there is a strong dilemma; she had to think about what to do with her daughter now that she was going to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. Her mother had told her that she could take care of her.

" I'm sure we can solve something. " - her mother assured her while holding her granddaughter in her arms; once she focused her eyes on Astrid, there was no human power to keep her away from her. She had even spent a short time at the Burrow for her mother's satisfaction. 

" With Snape a load we have to be _very_ careful. " - Ginny said stroking the soft hair of her baby. - " We can not risk knowing about Astrid. "

" That way it will be loved. For now you have to stay safe, you have a daughter who takes care of what you have to take care of where you walk. " - her father said softly. - " Besides, we'll be together with Tonks. " 

The preparation of Bill and Fleur's wedding was a very welcome distraction. With the preparations everyone had kept busy. Of course, there was a little tension and false smiles between her and Harry, but they had managed to hold small civil conversations. Her mother was so focused on all the preparations for the wedding. 

A light knock on the door. The red head of her brother Ron entered her vision, who had a flushed face like her sister was fixing her blouse. Professor McGonagall was at the Burrow, she wanted to talk to her and her parents. Watching as her daughter played with her long red hair, it would do no harm to carry her out to the living room with her. 

Minerva McGonagall was paralyzed. No matter how many times she saw the beautiful baby in the arms of Ginevra Weasley, it was still a shock to her that _this girl_ was the _daughter_ of _Sirius Black_. This girl seemed to look with curiosity; she was bigger since the last time she had seen her a few months ago. She must have been almost 7 months now.

"Would you like to hold her, Professor McGonagall? " - Ginny's voice drew Minerva out of her reverie.

" I beg your pardon? "

" Well, it's obvious that my daughter intrigues you. I suggest that you know her from now on, you will have her in your class in a few more years. " - Ginny said indifferently, which surprised the assistant director briefly.

" If Voldemort falls. " - said Minerva taking a seat on the furniture. At that moment Molly came in with a tray of tea and cookies. - " I would like to accept the offer. "

Molly watched with interest Minerva's choice of words until Ginny approached her teacher and then accommodate Astrid in the lap of the strict witch. Molly smiled at the sight of her granddaughter - _her granddaughter!_

" To what do we owe your visit, Minerva? " - Arthur asked after a while.

" Of course. I have come to know your daughter's plans about Hogwarts. As you will know, the situation in the school is not the best of all; I fear for the fate of Hogwarts in this new year. This is likely to be the most difficult and dangerous year of all. "

" Will it be possible to repeat what was agreed to the previous year? " - Ginny asked holding her daughter against her chest.

" There are no guarantees Ginevra. Only Dumbledore and I knew about your pregnancy. Posing this to Severus will require revealing the secret. We can not risk, taking the eternal hatred of Severus towards Sirius Black. I would say it's lucky that Potter does not attend this year. "

The mention of Harry attracted the attention of the Weasleys.

" Is there news about them? " - Arthur asked. Minerva shook her head. - " I guess we'll have to keep waiting "

Soon the adults focused on discussing the current problems, it is not as if Ginny had paid attention to them anyway. All her attention was on the innocent face of her daughter; she would have to decide soon what it was the best thing for her and her daughter. For a brief moment she wondered what Tonks and Remus were doing.

Once the silence fell around her, Ginny ventured to look at everyone to find them staring at her instead.

" I will go to Hogwarts with the others. "

" Ginny! Are you sure about this ...? " - Inquired Molly, worried about her daughter's decision.

" It's not like there are more options, Mom. Despite the situation, Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Great Britain. I will not leave my friends either. " 

" What will happen to Astrid, daughter? " - Arthur asked with a frown of concern. - " You will not be thinking of taking her with you ..."

" Do not! She will be fine, with you. "- Ginny said looking at her parents, who nodded. - " Remus was teaching me to put barriers in my mind. I'm going to practice every night. "

It turned out to be harder than she thought. Despite having prepared every day to board the Hogwarts train, leaving her daughter in the arms of her mother was something that left a terrible emptiness in her chest. However, she had to do it; she had to get away to ensure a future for her daughter, to do everything possible - the impossible too, to raise her daughter ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers! Well I have to say that this is the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**_

Something was wrong. She could sense from her body the fact that it was not yet dawn, the sunlight did not bother her face like every day. Ginny moaned in resignation when she recognized what was bothering her - her bladder was full, again. With difficulty she barely managed to sit on the bed - her bulging belly was an obstacle with which she had to fight for months. She looked around, noticing the light antlers of light in the sky that she could see from the window-it was a beautiful sight, but Ginny was very fond of her bed to appreciate it as it deserved.

An arm brushed her back making her return to the present. She had to get to the bathroom, urgently. She ignored her husband's soft call as she made her way to the room that held the key to her release. A few minutes later, she returned to the bed where she struggled to find a comfortable position. However, an arm wrapped around her belly, hitting their bodies while caressing her belly.

"Everything okay? ..." murmured a voice in her ear.

"Mmmm ..." was the only answer Ginny could offer. Her eyelids began to fall again while her husband caressed her. She was about to fall into unconsciousness until a realization came to mind. - Harry!

"... uh? ..." Harry opened his eyes quickly, disoriented. "Gin? what's going on? Is it time now?

"Astrid, Harry! "Ginny exclaimed as if that will explain everything. Harry looked at her confused.

"She's sleeping, honey. "

"No! ... well, yes, but it's her birthday! I forgot to pick up her gift when I went to pick up Teddy in the Three Brooms! What am I going to do now ...?

"Hey, hey Gin, breathe a little ..." Harry tried to calm his, now, hyperventilated wife.

"What calms me down? Are you crazy? It's my daughter's birthday and you ask me ... "

"Hey no, I don't mean that. " Harry interrupted his wife. "I picked up the gift for you two nights ago. Somehow I knew that you would forget to look for it because of the preparations for the party, more having to take care of Teddy and last but not least, dealing with this little boy's antics. "Harry concluded his story by kissing the place where his son liked to kick more. It was not long before he could feel the kick of his son in Ginny's belly, who stroked her hair while sighing. "Besides, had not we agreed that Astrid was our daughter?

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. It's just ... she'll be 6 years old now, she's so ... independent that she ... overwhelms me and ... then she'll go to Hogwarts, then she will not need me anymore and ... Agh! these damned hormones again! "Ginny complained when she realized that, in fact, she was crying. Harry pulled his wife to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Shh, shh. It's fine Gin. She will always need you. She is just like you, strong, brave, beautiful ... I can continue and follow Ginny. "

"Where was that boy who didn't know how to treat a girl? " Ginny teased as he wiped away her tears.

"He grew up, he got married and he's forming the family he wanted so much. " Harry laughed when he saw blushed on Ginny's cheeks. "When we started dating, I always feared I could not make you blush again. "

" Shut. "Ginny said as she tapped him gently on the chest. "I can still remember how surprised I was when you invited me to the trip to Hogsmeade. I must admit that it was a rather peculiar date but ... I loved every part of it. Even the fear of wetting my blouse because of how full my breasts were. "

"Mmmm ... now they're bigger than they were back then, but I still love them ..." Harry said caressing the curve of Ginny's breasts. She sighed appreciatively.

"Do you remember Ron's expression when he found us in Dad's shed? I would kill to see him again. "

Harry laughed softly. "How to forget it? We were just kissing. Your brothers didn't stop looking at me after that.

"Mom either. The countless fights we had before Hermione, Ron and you decided to become explorers ... "

"You still didn't tell me how you did to appease her. "Harry quickly changed the line where the conversation was going. The Horcrux were still a very sensitive issue. Ginny accepted it.

"It will still remain that way. "Ginny stuck her tongue out quickly. Harry kissed her after that; After their first kiss, Harry always looked for excuses to kiss her whenever he could. Even when married, he looked for her. However, the door to their bedroom opened causing them to separate. A boy of 4 years, with brown eyes and purple hair looked at them pursing his lips.

"Stop, that's disgusting! "Teddy complained about his godfather and his wife. Both Harry and Ginny laughed at the boy's expression.

"Good morning Teddy," Harry greeted his godson who was still frowning in disgust. " What are you doing awake so early? If my calculations are correct, it's not Christmas yet. "

"It's Ash's birthday. "Teddy said shrugging. "I've been waiting for you to cook the star pancakes the whole week! "

Both Harry and Ginny laughed. Soon they got up to follow the ecstatic child into Sirius' old room. After the destruction of Voldemort, the funerals and so on, Harry spent a lot of time remodeling Grimmauld Place; his first great achievement was the destruction of the portrait of Sirius' mother. From there the remodeling was taking a better course: the heads of elves, objects and dark creatures were classified and / or destroyed.

The next step were the rooms. Some were more liveable than the others because they were the ones the Weasleys used. There were 10 rooms in total, each of them are in perfect condition at present. With a family as extensive as ours, a place with a lot of space is required, so Grimmauld Place became the place for all kinds of meetings - except the meal every Sunday at the Burrow

With the death of Remus and Tonks, Teddy was placed in the legal custody of Andromeda-mother of Tonks. Remus had named Harry as godfather, however, in the absence of both Harry and Andromeda, the custody of Teddy rests with Ginny. Given Andromeda's advanced age, both Harry and Ginny had helped her with Teddy's upbringing: he would sleep at Grimmauld Place every holiday and some summers. Now, he could sleep with them as much as he wanted-he has his own room.

Since she was 4 years old, Astrid has had Sirius' room for her. At Harry's insistence, that room had not been touched since the beginning of the renovations, however once Astrid owned it, they have made slight changes. Like her mother, her two dads and the rest of her family, Astrid wants to be classified in Gryffindor, so she kept the decoration it had. On the other hand, she removed all the posters of girls with little clothes that were still stuck on the wall.

When Harry and Ginny told Teddy and Astrid about the new baby, Teddy simply shrugged, Astrid said nothing about it. It took some time to find out what the problem was. Surprisingly it was Ron who illuminated both Harry and Ginny; Astrid was jealous. Because they had to share Teddy with Andromeda, in the end they were always Ginny, Harry and Astrid, but with the new baby it would not be just the three of them anymore.

"You never had to go through that phase Ginny. You're the last born Weasley, you did not have to worry about sharing mom and dad's attention after all. "

It took the persuasion of all the brothers of Ginny-minus Fred, to make Astrid understand that she wasn't going to be replaced by her brother-for-being. It was not until Harry told her about the fact that Sirius had a younger brother who could see a difference in her.

"Dad was also a brother? "Astrid questioned with bright eyes. When it was referring to data about her dad in heaven, she was very similar to Harry; both absorb information about their parents as a sponge to water.

"Yes. As he told me, they were very close when they were young. Sirius was the oldest. Everything changed when they were classified at Hogwarts; Regulus always followed the rules of his parents, so he was in Slytherin. Sirius, on the other hand, was against his family, doing everything possible to make it clear too. He even took Muggle Studies to annoy his mother. "

"... oh. It was, then, when he met Grandpa James and Uncle Remus, right? "

"Exactly. My father was an only child, but both he and Sirius considered themselves brothers. Astrid, the fact that there is going to be another baby in our family does not mean that we will love you less. Not Teddy either. Look at it this way, now you will have another brother to take care of like Vicky. "

"Another brother?" Astrid asked confused.

"Let's not forget Teddy." Harry said smiling slightly. Astrid blushed.

The same as her mother. Harry thought fondly

A large chocolate cake spread over a table full of food and drinks while a group of people surrounded the girl who was preparing to extinguish the candles that lay on the cake. With impatient glances, Astrid's cousins plus Teddy watched the delicious cake which was completely chocolate. The adults smiled at the birthday girl as she smiled at the Muggle camera held by her aunt Hermione with her uncle Ron.

Astrid laughed at the sight of her grandfather Arthur glued to her aunt by the new Muggle device while her grandmother Molly looked at him shaking her head. At his side was her uncle George who made her funny faces every time she looked at him. Angelina, her uncle's wife, was very busy holding her son Fred who was closer to the cake than her other cousins.

Uncle Percy was next to Uncle Charlie. Audrey, Uncle Percy's wife, was holding some plates for the cake. Her uncle Bill was with Fleur, his wife, both also holding their two impatient children. Next to them was Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, who also held his hand.

His dad Harry and her mom were right in the middle of all their relatives smiling at her. Her dad Harry was holding her mother who should not stand for a long time because of her huge belly. Her mother, on the other hand, ignored him as always.

"See Ash, blow out the candles," said an impatient Teddy. Everyone laughed at the child's words.

Harry turned off the living room lights with a non-verbal spell. From then on, only the candles on the cake illuminated the room.

"Close your eyes, make a wish Astrid, if you do it hard, it's very possible that it will." Ginny said winking at her daughter.

Astrid closed her eyes, leaned toward the candles but before turning them off she asked for the same wish 3 years ago.

 _I'd like to meet my dad Sirius. I would like to see him even once._

Later there were only Astrid and Ginny. Astrid's room shone with the constellations every night, courtesy of Dean. While Astrid finished putting on her pajamas, Ginny was waiting for her sitting on the bed.

" You had fun today? "

"Yes, mom," said Astrid, climbing to her bed.

"I'm glad, darling, it's going to be a little while before you enter Hogwarts!"

"I'm counting the days, it's not fair that I'm not allowed to visit the castle, considering the friends that both you and Daddy Harry have there, even Uncle Neville is a teacher!"

"We've already discussed it Ash, we want you and your cousins to have a great experience at Hogwarts, that includes going with all the other kids for the first time there."

"I still think it's unfair."

Ginny laughed. She kissed her daughter's head while saying good night. On the way to her room she stopped to see Teddy. Harry seemed to have the same idea as her because when she opened the door she saw how he read a story to the child.

Silently Ginny continued on her way. Upon entering her room she proceeded to change clothes. While looking for her pajamas she felt the continuous kicks of her son.

"Just wait a little more James Sirius, are you also excited to go to Hogwarts? Unfortunately for you, you'll have to wait much longer than your little sister, first you have to get out of Mom's belly, don't you think?" Ginny said softly while caressing her belly. She felt more kicks.

"I just hope you're patient. Although with the history of our family, both Weasley and Potter, we aren't well known for that virtue. "She spoke again to her son.

"But we have good things too," said Harry behind his wife.

"We'll let him find out on his own," Ginny said smiling to her husband.


End file.
